Too cold for Angels to fly
by MelyaLumaty
Summary: [KyouTen-One-shot] It's the night before Christmas, Tsurugi Kyousuke is watching the snow slowly falling outside the window. His parents left for a trip and his brother has a party in the hospital. But when a snow plow passes by he sees something unbelievable. What will happen?


Hello to everyone :) This is MelyaLumaty

So this is a KyouTen fanfic. The idea popped in my head and I felt like writing it and try this site out /

**BoyxBoy relationship! Don't like don't read!**

I choose Christmas because I thought it would be better this way anditwaseasierthisway.

anyways there are lots of like feelings and fluff if you get me x) ?

and obviously I don't own Tenma or Tsurugi, this is a fanfiction xD

English is not my native language so I apologize beforehand for any grammatical errors.

Then here the First Chapter!~

* * *

It's the 24th December 10:47pm, that means it's Christmas Eve and Tsurugi Kyousuke is alone at home. His parents went away on a trip for Christmas and his older brother Yuuichi has a party in the hospital so in the end Tsurugi decided to stay at home. It's silent in the house, no lights on and he's silently watching the snow falling outside from the window of the living room while listening to some music. The fireplace keeps him comfortably warm but by touching the glass he can feel how terribly cold it's outside.

Then the lyrics _**"...it's too cold outside for Angels to fly..."**_ catch his attention.

_"That would mean no Angel's outside today..." _he supposes but when a snow plow passes by and lights the entrance to his house, Tsurugi's eyes trick him for a second. He actually sees a figure standing at the gateway for a split second with amazingly beautiful pure white wings. Both things unbelievable, because who would stand there on Christmas Eve with this cold weather and wings? Tsurugi shakes his head and looks again but still sees the person standing there but he can't see much since it's so dark. Suddenly it moves a bit forward towards the door but slowly comes to a halt, then to the navy blue haired boy's confusion it even steps back a bit. Then he views the way that the unknown person already made with his eyes. _"Half-way ... How long did that take with his pace?"_ he notices and chuckles in a flash as if it never happened. Looking closer the person is undoubtedly shaking probably because of the cold.

Out of nowhere a car passes by illuminating the figure and once again the boy is shocked by what he sees. At first he sees short brown hair, then at a closer look he notices the familiar whirl-wind shapped hair and the unmistakably metallic blue eyes that belong to... "Tenma!" He can't believe it, there's no way that it could be possible, but yet he's there. "But why ?! " is the question that clouds his mind from anything else. Quickly he stands up and he runs to the door and opens it surprisingly slowly and quietly. Tenma didn't notice it seeing that he was looking at the ground with a troubled face, a rare expression on the usually bright boy. Still leaning, head outside with the door half open, Tsurugi finally softly called the other boys name. In vain because it since Tenma was in deep thought so he called him a few times more and each time louder until he finally gave up and walked towards the idiot in front of him. Slightly before his hands could touch the target's shoulder he's noticed and that caused Tenma to fall back surprised. He sits there looking up with wide eyes on the snow-covered floor.

**"Hey, you okay ?"**

As he says that he stretches out a hand to help the boy on the ground. Tenma grabs his hand and thanks him. Tsurugi finally feels the cold wind and realizes he had only really thin clothes on, so he drags the other boy to where he before was in his home. _"He's too cold! You idiot!"_

A glance to the clock, 11:03pm, he shoves the idiot he was pulling infront of the fire on the fluffly black carpet and goes to the kitchen without a word. After a while he comes back with hot chocolate for both, he sits besides Tenma and gives him one of them.

**"So what brings you here?"**

Tsurugi asks and stares at the boy. He was trembling a lot, the navy haired poses his drink on the ground taking the other one's too. That way he could take the drenched coat and hang it.

**"Take off your clothes, I'll get you some of mine."**

He leaves to his room failing to notice the bright red face of his visitor. Tenma hesitates but does as told. "Calm down, it's the same in the changing room after practice, don't get nervous now! Even thought now we're completely ALONE in HIS home and I'm changing into HIS clothes...WAIT NO! Think of soccer, yeah soccer! but he's got lots to do with soccer! I-" Tenma's thoughts are interrupted when the forward came back with clothes and a light blue blanket. He tossed gave the other boy the clothes but at the sight in front of him he realized that the boy was in his underwear. "Damn, I forgot to tell him to change somewhere else. How can he actually change here, well we do change after practice all in the same room but really? ok no use thinking about it now and it's not like he's a girl and changing in front of a friend isn't much anyways..." The one previously changing is done and sat down again peeking to surprisingly see a troubled yet a bit sad face on his friend, he wonder why. Seeing him sitting down he prepared himself to talk.

**"Aki-nee's boyfriend prepared a special trip from today to after tomorrow well that means I'm alone for Christmas."**

**"Your parents?" **Tsurugi questions him while posing the blanket over the shivering midfielder.

**"They can't come pick me up because of work. I didn't want to bother Aoi or Shinsuke's family time but then I remembered Yuuichi-san saying that you would be alone too and I thought maybe you wouldn't mind my company or something like that."** he laughed embarrassed and glanced to see **how his friend reacted.**

**"So you came to me." **the navy-haired says as if making sure but even so unnoticed by Tenma.

**"You can stay, it's okay but I don't have anything ready." **confessed the ex-Seed.

**"It's not really necessary but you can cook right? I can't, but I'll eat anything"** _"...you cook" _the visitor adds in his mind.

**"Eat now? Didn't you already eat your home?"**

**"Well... Aki-nee left before we had dinner and yea I couldn't eat anything there." **he tells flushed.

Tsurugi sighs while walking to the kitchen. 11:37pm. Alone, Tenma observes the room he's in. _"It's probably 3 times bigger than my room. There's a pretty spacious couch there and infront of it a modern table as well as a TV. Maybe we can play something with the PS4, or maybe he has some other games? Anyways I've never been here before, I'm really glad to have come! Oh, this smells so good!~"_

**"Tenma! Come here, it's done."**

Tenma's heart skips a beat by the unexpected loud call. He knew already for some time about his feeling for his best friend but he didn't have the courage to confess and it's been difficult to hide his feelings especially from Shinsuke. Aoi already found out, well she just came to him and started questioning him about who he liked so he ended up telling her.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_-after school on their way home without Shinsuke-_

_**"Tenma!Tenma!Do you have a crush on someone? It's almost Valentine's day come and spit it out!" **_

_The poor boy, blushed the same colour as Kirino Ranmaru's hair. The question caught him completely off guard and he couldn't find the words to respond as the image off a certain person came to his mind to bring more chaos to his thoughts._

_**"E-E-Ehm, Eh-Ehm Nobody!"**_

_**"Lies! Tell me please! You can't lie to me when you have that obvious blush on your face so who came to your mind?" **_

_He knew there was no way out of it so why not tell her? He trusts her deeply and knows she'll just wish the best for him. In the end he told her everything and she reacted exactly how he predicted, glad to have such a dependable and nice friend like her._

_*End of Flashback*_

Quickly he went to the kitchen still holding the blanket around himself sitting infront of the already served food. Tsurugi is shocked, the brown-haired boy came in still with the blanket around himself and that sight is just too cute. _"I can't believe, I just thought he was cute! A boy! Tenma! Wait, this isn't actually the first time... n-no way!? Calm down, think calmly and I'll understand this feeling, hopefully. So I just thought he was cute. I actually want to tell him what I think and squeeze him in a hug. That's not all, I always find myself unconsciously watching him, when I see him with someone else I feel angry and he's somehow someone I think about a lot ... so that means I-I-I lo-lo-like him?! Th-that's-"_

**"Thanks for the food!"**

Tsurugi's thoughts are interrupted suddenly. He hides his blush with his hand, thought it was still visible and Tenma did notice it, but the delicious food he just tasted made him brush it off.

**"Delicious!~ Tsurugi, this is really good!" **

The praise made the navy boy's blush get redder and as he watches the other one eat eagerly, he notices a nice and warm feeling in his heart. A faint smile on his lips._ "I do like him alright, but what about his feelings?" _The smile left his face...

* * *

_*Time Skip*_

11:53pm. Both are sitting on the couch but there's an awkward silence that none know how to break and Tenma is slowly falling asleep. Tsurugi is observing a painting on the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world, actually he never payed attention to it. He fidgets on in place until suddenly he feels hair brush past his neck and something fall into his lap. Finally, the brown-haired boy lost consciousness and left to dream world and fell on top of Tsurugi's lap that was just there. Tsurugi's startled, a blush finds his way to his face. He calms down and then tempted by the once in a lifetime opportunity, he fiddles the hair that's to his mercy. The hair feels fluffy or more like soft, silky well it just feels nice to the touch. Then he plays a bit with the whirl-wind forms, it's the same as the rest but it could stretch, thought it goes back to the position it always was since he met the boy. Looking closely they look a bit like wings too. _"Wings, huh."_ A blush returns to the forward's cheeks when the sleeping fellow snuggled in his lap. _"What to do?! I need to bring him to a bed. Maybe I can lift him and carry him there without waking him up, that would be a shame. What am I thinking! " _Slowly he puts one of his arms around Tenma's neck, he feels the boy's hair brushing his arm and the other arm he positions it under the sleeping one's knees. He gently lifts the boy. _"He's light." _To Tsurugi's shock, the midfielder clings to his t-shirt and there is no way to put him down on the bed. He doesn't know what to think or do anymore. The closeness he has with his crush and the sleepiness he's feeling made him just settle himself on the bed with the sleeping boy. Quickly he joined his friend, both cuddling thightly.

* * *

_**-Tsurugi - POV-**_

I opened my eyes and saw white, just white. After blinking a few times the scenery changed. I was in a snow-covered field with nice weather, perfect to play in the snow outside. Anyways, I felt a familiar presence behind me so I turned around to meet metallic blue eyes. I couldn't stop staring at his eyes, they fascinate me since the first time I saw them. He showed his signature grin that made my heart skip a beat and I smiled back to him almost instantly. The thought of him smiling just for me made me feel warm inside, happiness. Normally, I wouldn't smile back at him but I felt like I could here.

He slowly walked closer and closer to me and his face came closer clearly invading my personal space, still I couldn't move a muscle. I just waited what was to come and hoping it was what I had in mind. Lips closer than ever before, eyes closing but slightly open never leaving each others but everything went black abruptly. I lazily opened my eyes. I knew very well that even if I did I wouldn't see his in front of me. I don't want to wake up now. I was almost kissing him and then I wake up? Thus leaving my lips yearning for the warmth, the touch and the feeling of having him so close to me. I finally open my eyes and see a pillow beside me almost falling off the bed. Strange that never happened.

I want to stand up but I feel heavy, way to heavy. There's something on my chest and probably the reason I can barely move. I turn my head to that thing on me to see brown hair. At that moment I remember, yesterday Tenma came over and I brought him to bed. I fell asleep soon after arriving close to the bed. We slept the whole night together, holding each other this tightly. I feel hot, happy, embarrassed and troubled. What will he think when he wakes up and we are like this? His head is lying on my chest, he's holding my t-shirt unbelievably tightly. Our feet are intertwined together, there's nearly no space between us. So close I feel his warmth reaching me. I can't help thinking that we probably look like lovers right now. My face turns redder at every thought that crosses my mind and my heart is beating unbelievably fast.

I grab hold of my hair in a desperate attempt to calm myself down. At that movement, I don't know why but he starts showing sings of waking up. Even thought his sleeping face was amazingly cute already, when he starts snuggling his face into my chest it felt like my heart skipped a beat. Then he turned to one side and with the other hand that wasn't gripping me tightly he slowly rubbed his eyes. Too much for me, I can't take much more. I think that my face is really red like a tomato. I feel so warm it is making me lose myself. I want to squeeze him so tightly in a hug and whisper sweetly in his ear how cute I find him as he slowly wakes up. But but but I can't do that, I would scare him off. What do I do? Should I go away before he wakes up and keep this situation a secret? No wait I can't he's holding me down, I can't move without completely waking him up. Then maybe I could pretend to still sleep? But wouldn't he still realize everything? Shit, I can't think at all in this situation!

Thought I tried to be quick, he woke up and I met again metallic blue eyes but this time they looked dazed or rather sleepy. Of course after a few seconds he showed me a shocked expression turning into a embarrassed one. I bet his red face beats mine when he realized what position we where.

* * *

_**-Tenma - POV-**_

I slowly woke up and when I opened my eyes I saw brown. I recognized them immediately, the eyes of the one I fell in love with. Then realisation hit me. I was on top of him! Face to face even! How? HOW?

I glanced a bit around me and I somehow can guess a bit. I do remember falling asleep in the living room, then he probably carried me here but why did we sleep in this position? Now I looked at him completely lost. I saw him open his mouth to say something a few times but nothing came out. His face was really red, well mine is too but anyways we're still way too close to each other and I'm somewhat unable to move. I heard him take a breath and sigh.

**"Ten- Well I- ehm... Could you please move I can't seem to concentrate on anything much less explain anything to you."**

His words play in my head a few times before I hesitantly and slowly move to the side and sit there. Finally we were both out of that really embarrassing position. I can't seem to stop moving restlessly in place my face still showing at least half of the previous blush. Tsurugi slowly stands up and while looking to the side and showing me his back he said.

**"It's past 10 am. I-I-I'll make something for breakfast and we'll talk then. o-okay ?"**

I just respond a barely audible yes. He nods and leaves. I relax visibly. I don't really get why he would blush that way or tense so much. Okay we were in a quite embarrassing position but it's not like that is a reaction I would expect from him. He would probably kick me out of bed or simply be really mad right? Of course who would be happy to have a friend sleep on top of him the whole night. Wait first how did I even get on top of him? I sigh. It's giving me somewhat hope even if my head knows it shouldn't. IF, if, and just if he would actually have... I dunno... a crush on m-meee then that reaction would be really understandable. That, I can't really believe but should I test it? Yes, I'll do that when I'm able to look him in the eyes and that's not soon anyways. I look around. This is Tsurugi's bedroom right? I turn red again and bury my head under the blanket. This is too much for me. What was I thinking yesterday...

* * *

_**-Tsurugi - POV-**_

I finally was done with preparing breakfast. Now I have to call him. I need to walk to the room he's in. Yeah, that's what I have to do so why ain't I moving at all? I sigh again, wow and I just woke up some time ago. This whole thing is kinda tiring. I start making my way to my bedroom... my bedroom... now that I think about it, it feels embarrassing having him in my bedroom. God. Since when did I start thinking about all those meaningless things? oh, wait since I fell for him and that's also the reason my heart beats most of the time faster than normal. Way to go Tenma, you made me feel all these things and even so I feel ever so happy. I can't calm down but I'm already infront of my bedroom door. I never thought there would be a day that I'm not able to open my own room's door without a worry. I lean myself against the door. What now?

Suddenly the door opens and thankfully I have good reflexes. I skillfully avoided falling face on the floor. Tenma looked surprised. Did he notice that I just almost fell? I hope not! After a few awkward minutes of staring at each other I finally talk.

**"B-b-reakf-fast?"**

More like a word and even stuttering. He'll realize my feelings at this rate. Oh, that's another thing that I should pay attention to. After everything already, there's a slight chance that he noticed something.

**"-rugi! Tsurugi! Hey, Tsurugi?"**

I look at Tenma and finally notice him calling. I just spaced out.

**"Yes? Oh yes breakfast! Let's go."**

I quickly turn around and walk to the kitchen. We both sit down and start eating. Like me he looks anywhere but me, there's also this unbearable silence none of us attempts to break. Half way through I remember I have to explain why 'that' happened.

**"Yesterday, I carried you to my bedroom when you fell asleep. When I was about to put you down you... y-you wouldn't let go of my t-shirt and I was really tired so I just didn't think anymore and just laid myself down with you. S-ssorry about that."**

I look at him. He's blushing.

**"Ok."**

That's all he says before he resumes eating his bread. The awkward breakfast resumes and it's starting to get on my nerves.

* * *

_**-Time Skip-After Breakfast-**_

We're sitting in the couch in the living room. And let me tell you we are both as far away as it's possible. He's nervously looking everywhere and playing with his clothes no scratch that, my clothes. That's it I can't take this anymore. But before I could say something there was a loud 'thud'. I look to the window and notice that it was a snowball that hit. I stand up and make my way to look outside. There were two kids from the neighbourhood having fun shooting against each other. Well supposed to, snow is flying everywhere around them. They're next door and unaware that they hit here. Then I feel someone beside me, obviously Tenma. He's looking curiously outside and the moment he saw all the snow outside his eyes light up in excitement. I knew what he wanted so I started searching for a coat, a muffler and so on for him. After lending him everything, we went outside. The kids were still there. Tenma goes to them and happily asks them to if we could play with them. It looked to me as if they accepted because Tenma started jumping and running with a bright smile to me.

"Tsurugi, come! Let's start!"

I nod and we all started shooting at each other. I avoided all of their tries but I was able to hit the little ones often enough. Tenma was for some reason a difficult target, maybe because he was moving around so much. None of my 7 attempts hit, kinda lame. He didn't even notice half of the attempts. Sometime during our playing they joined forces to try to hit me. Three against one, so it was just them shooting desperately at me while I avoided everything that came to me. Until Tenma yelled something.

**"Kyousuke look at me!"**

I did it almost instantly only to see him grinning at me while shooting. I couldn't move at all, too many things messing with my mind and it did hit. In my face. To my bad luck there was a small stone in it, thank god it only lightly scraped my cheek. When blood slowly started showing itself where it hit, Tenma's smile dropped and a worried look made its way to his face. He quickly came to me took my hand. He apologized to the two kids and pulled me along to my house. When we were in the living room he made me sit and went off somewhere.

* * *

_**-Tenma - POV-**_

Where's my coat? Maybe in that closet! I opened it and there was my coat. I grabbed hold of a bandage out of my pocket and walked back to Tsurugi not missing the chance to take a glance at all the pictures around. Just normal family pictures or him alone or his brother then both but then there he was as a child. So cute. This I won't forget. I walked into the living room giggling to myself. Tsurugi looked at me with a questioning look so I just said pictures. After a moment he started blushing but I quickly went to him after remembering the scar on his face. I grabbed his chin and turned his face to the side so I can look better at his cheek. There's no way I couldn't notice his blushing face, I end up getting conscious of everything and anything too. Then after a few seconds that seemed like hours I was done putting the bandage on. He turned to me and we looked into each other's eyes. Everything around me seemed to disappear and only he was there in my sight. We both moved closer and closer. This seemed familiar... like my dream. But Tsurugi's cellphone started ringing and we both jumped away from each other in shock.

12:47. He didn't even look at who was calling and took the call, he seemed ticked off but I get what he's feeling. I blush, we almost kissed... that does mean he likes me right? Well after my small tests he did have reactions that gave me that impression, maybe I'll just confess to him after the call. If I don't confess now then I obviously won't have such a good chance again and the courage to do so. Yes I have to do it. I wonder who interu- I mean called.

Due to the silence I could clearly hear the conversation between Tsurugi and the caller who was his mom.

**"How are you doing there? Everything's okay? Nothing happened right?"**

**"I'm fine and no everything's okay here."**

**"Good then, anyways we'll be home tomorrow and Merry Christmas Kyousuke!"**

**"...Yes, Merry Christmas to both of you too."**

He ended the call, everything went silent. I forgot completely that Christmas was today.

**" I forgot it was Christmas today."** I heard him say barely audible. He probably said that out loud unconsciously because he was surprised when I looked at him, surprised too.

**"Me too."** I told him.

I started laughing with him and then after that I took a deep breath and said what I wanted to say some time now. To my surprise I wasn't the only one with that idea.

**"I love you!"**

We both said it together somehow and of course after realizing that we started laughing again. I never saw Tsurugi laugh so much before, makes me happy.

* * *

_**-Tsurugi - POV-**_

When I looked up I saw an expression I never saw in Tenma's face. He looked so happy but something else too that I couldn't grasp. He looked so dazzling that I couldn't help myself. I went for it, I leaned forward to him and from the look he gave me (blush inclued) he knew what was coming. Both of us slowly closed the distance between us and finally we kissed. A sweet kiss that I don't want to end. TWe stayed silent and after a moment, Tenma leaned into me, smiling, cuddling. Blushing I smiled, liking the way my Tenma felt next to me.

We spent the day together enjoying each other's company. From a day I should have spent alone at home, it became a really special Christmas for me and Tenma too.

* * *

Hope you liked my very first fanfic ~3

Review to me about your thoughts about this story ! thanks for reading :)

_I don't own any of the Character nor Inazuma Eleven (but that's pretty obvious since it's a fanfiction...) _

**I joined both chapters to make a big one so if you don't want to read everything again just start where the first _Tsurugi's P_****_OV_ is :D**


End file.
